eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Valforte
Population: 2,191, Size: 36 acres Wealth: 328,650 gp. Max value for sale: 723 gp. Max pawn value: 3,834 gp Demographics: Human (43%), Halfling (29%), Elf (17%), Gnome (4%), Dwarf (4%), Half-Elf (2%), Half-Orc (1%) Gibrath is the center of trade for a popular local commodity, and is known for its wines. An iron-willed ruler demands respect from the populace. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Cozy Bow Owner: Williana Wilmont, Female Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is full of market stalls. Description: The tavern is a wooden single storey building, with a brown shingled roof and simple furniture. It contains large persian rugs on the floor and messy tables covered in cutlery and leftover food. Specials: Duck Burger with Crowberry Tart and a Glass of Brandy (5 sp) Ham Stew with Potatoes and a Glass of Vodka (5 sp) Pheasant Ramen and a Glass of Whiskey (4 sp) Other Patrons: Laucan Ariessus, Male Elf Details Van Thorridge, Male Halfling Details Rohesiamina Wilmont, Female Human Details Juline Harris, Female Human Details Blacksmith: Naira's Arms Owner: Naira Othreth, Female Elf Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is next to a grand hall and has a weird smell. Description: The blacksmith is a timber and brick big orb-like building, with a reinforced wooden door and a smooth stone floor. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains an old-looking telescope and everything is covered in dust and metal shrapnel. Specials: Chain Shirt (phb 145) (46 gp) Arrow of Slaying (dmg 152) (591 gp) Chain Mail (phb 145) (75 gp) Other Patrons: Kithrie Sildheadow, Male Halfling Details Trym Tosscobbit, Male Halfling Details Alchemist: The Lover's Philtres Owner: Gyna Glenletop, Male Halfling Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is unusually full of carriages. Description: The alchemist is a plaster two-storey building, with a red tile roof and finely-crafted furniture. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and dozens of glowing bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Philter of Love (dmg 184) (88 gp) Oil of Slipperiness (dmg 184) (479 gp) Potion of Resistance (dmg 188) (285 gp) Other Patrons: Tynna Bigheart, Female Halfling Details Jeweler: Eidda's Bijoux Owner: Eidda Swiftwhill, Male Halfling Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by and has a fortune teller. Description: The jeweler is a stone-walled tower, with a gray tile roof and a big brick chimney. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and glass display cabinets with jewelry. Specials: Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (25 gp) Other Patrons: None Enchanter: Magic Arcane Powers Owner: Liatae Eathrothan, Female Elf Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is full of market stalls. Description: The enchanter is a plaster rowhouse, with a small fenced yard and shiny hardwood floors. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains cobwebs in the corners and a table with arcane symbols and candles on it. Specials: Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (119 gp) Figurine of Wondrous Power, Golden Lions (dmg 169) (586 gp) Figurine of Wondrous Power, Golden Lions (dmg 169) (578 gp) Other Patrons: Rogo Malcolms, Male Human Details General Store: The Rope and Open Owner: Agatha Sibilant, Female Human Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is recently paved with worn brick and is full of market stalls. Description: The general store is a wooden tower, with a heather-thatched roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains a number of small braziers and shelves full of souveneirs. Specials: Vial (phb 153) (1 gp) Lock (phb 152) (10 gp) Hammer (phb 150) (1 gp) Other Patrons: Chena Littlefoot, Female Halfling Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Isabella Hart, Female Human Details The house is a wooden two-storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. Dried corn is strewn in a corner which a few chickens peck at. Category:Settlements